


Sycophantic (a DreamXD fanfic)

by genericuser_033



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is in prison lol, DreamXD is a god, DreamXd simps for George lmfao, Dude I can't label their relationship, Gen, It's just so unique that I had to write about it, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Sad and Sweet, Selfish Dream, Selfish George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericuser_033/pseuds/genericuser_033
Summary: “I’m the world’s favourite lime-green deity!”“Lime?”-George meets DreamXD, a mysterious deity who he happened to free.DreamXD meets George, an intriguing mortal who drew him in from the first day they met.George keeps his friendship with this god a secret. How will it affect his relationships with his friends, the rest of the Dream SMP, his own sanity?Canon compliant (at least, as of March 7, 2021).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Sycophantic (a DreamXD fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for the past while, hope you enjoy :)

George first met him in a swamp.

It was dawn, and George was searching for a good dozen of blue orchids to take home with him. He leapt from island to island in search of a nice patch of the particular flowers. The setting sun shined in his eyes as he slew a couple of pigs and cows for food. He packed up the meat in his satchel, walking up to the edge of the land, a vast expanse of water lapped against his iron boots. 

Naturally, he lugged his oak wood boat into the water to row across. He hopped in, only to sit, stuck in place. He peered over the hull, expecting to see a lilypad blocking his way. However, nothing seemed to obstruct his path. Instead, George was bewildered to see a faint glow at the bottom of the shallow lake. 

He leaned further, noticing an obscure object nestled in the swamp bed... Curiosity fuelling his actions, George removed his armor and his knapsack, securing it in his boat, and he slipped into the cold water. 

The initial contact was shocking. The water was only up to his knees but his feet were already numb, teeth instinctively chattering. Still, he pursed his lips in determination, wading further into the pool. Swallowing a gulp of air, he ducked his head into the murky water, sinking below the surface. As he neared the strange object, he recognized it to look like an ender chest but with disparity. An emblem of an eye of ender was emblazoned on the front as is customary, but the chest emanated yellowish particles instead of the usual blue that George saw. 

He rested his hands on the lid. It felt comfortingly warm to the touch. He lifted the top using all of his strength: it felt like it was forcing itself closed. He pried it open halfway, his lungs nearly deprived of oxygen, until it sprung open of its own volition. Air seemed to spray out of the chest, boosting George’s lean frame towards the surface of the water. 

He clambered back onto his boat, hacking up water droplets that he must have swallowed in the sudden expulsion. His clothes clung to his skin. He could feel the chill seep into his muscles, making his body tense. He grabbed for his satchel, for some wool to dry him up, but his hands were shaking to such an extent that he knocked it over. 

It was then that George noticed the glow. The light he noticed earlier grew so bright he could see it through the floorboards of his boat. His ears started ringing. He didn’t know how, but he knew that that sound and the light before him were connected somehow-

_Thanks!_

Bewildered, George spun around. Nothing was there except for the trees and vines that stood in the distance. 

Where did the voice come from? Was he just hearing things?

_I’m in your head, silly. You can’t actually hear me. You can see me, though!_

And right on cue, a spinning white ball bobbed above the water.

“What the fuck…”

The sphere rose until it hovered at least three metres above the surface of the lake, spinning ever-faster. George could have mistaken it for a volleyball if it wasn't self-luminous. Though its light didn't reflect off any of their surroundings, it was bright. 

George noticed a slight breeze tousle his hair. Warm air brushed against his cheeks, his chest, his thighs. He felt comfortable, satiated.

_Thanks for letting me out of there, it was getting quite boring._

The ball seemed to bob and swerve to the rhythm of the voice in George's head.

_Warming you up is just the least of my gratitude!_

George squinted up at the thing. “So, you were trapped in the box,” he said, a statement more than a question.

_Yessir!_

“And I let you out."

_Mhm!_

He contemplated this for a moment. Did he unknowingly unleash something evil into the world?

"Uhm… what are you, exactly?"

In what seemed to be a response, fabric erupted from its top, flowing and stopping just above the surface of the swamp water. A silk cloak billowed in the breeze before him. The orb took its place in the hood, mimicking a head of sorts. The interior of the cloak was a bright yellow, straining George's eyes, his view unobstructed thanks to the ball's lack of a body. Just as George noticed the detailed golden embroidery sewn into the hem of the fabric, an enchanted golden broadsword materialized, falling into the sheath slung across the back of the cape. 

"Well, that's cool and all but you didn't answer my question," George insists. "Are you a genie or something?"

_Hell no! I don't answer to anyone but myself. Now personally, I'm not a big fan of labels, but most people call me a god._

George stared up in wonder. His brow shifted, scrutinizing the so-called “god”.

_I’m serious, I'm the world's favourite lime green deity!_

"Lime?"

All the yellow he saw must have been green.

“Hm. You’re not exactly what I expected a god to look like.” 

_I suppose things aren't what they seem._

"No, yeah, I never in a million years would have thought a white dodgeball would be some sort of all-powerful being." George laughed.

_Hey! You're not looking too good yourself, kid. We should get you home._

George becomes self-conscious, suddenly recalling his appearance, his first impression. He wasn’t sopping wet anymore but his clothes were stained with the dirty swamp water and his hair was stiff, clumped together with mud and leaves. He felt flushed, embarrassed at his miserable state.

The ball bobbed back at him, seemingly indifferent. 

_Which way?_

“East.” George shuffled uncomfortably. He looked to the horizon, the sun simmering below it. He turned the other way, the god to his left.

_By the way, they usually call me X._

And a large cross was simultaneously imprinted on the face of the ball. 

“George.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope this intro was okay... I plan for more character interaction so dw, it's coming right up~


End file.
